All-Star Grand Prix
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Nine racers from different worlds duke it out in a race for a mystery prize. What's the prize? That's for the winner to find out! Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had to rewrite this fic before I forgot it! Watching _Rise of the Guardians_ yesterday inspired me! As opposed to the last version of this, there are only nine racers in this. Sixteen was just too much to keep up with. Keeping it simple this time! And though it will be placed in the Wreck-It Ralph & ROTG crossover archive, there will be crossovers of 3 others besides these. Hope you guys enjoy! And if I get enough interest from this one, it might be a series. And I hope it'll make you laugh later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WIR, Guardians, Despicable Me, Ratatouille, or Tintin, along with the the Jinjo or Toad!**

**All-Star Grand Prix**

**Introducing the Contestants**

Announcer (in the form of a Toad): Hello, everyone! And welcome to our first Infinite Grand Prix! I'm Announcer T., your host, and now it's time to introduce our nine contestants! Take it, Red!

(A Jinjo steps forward, mike slipping off his head)

Red: Our nine contestants will be racing through an entire track (chosen by us), for a chance at a grand prize of...

(A curtain rises, showing an enormous chest)

Red: What's in the box, you ask? Well, that's for the victor to find out! That being said, let's meet them, shall we?

(Another curtain rises up, revealing nine racers, along with a jumbotron)

Jumbotron: Alfredo Linguini!

(A gangly young man steps forward, a shy grin on his face, tripping over a rock)

Linguini: S-Sorry. (quickly gets up) H-Hello... (he runs over to his kart, which is a red moped-like vehicle)

Colette: Tiny Chef, I'm a little scared for him.

Remy (nodding): Uh-huh. (turns to his dad Django) What do you think, Dad?

Django: He's gonna get himself killed.

Remy: DAD!

Django: What? WHAT?! Just sayin'!

(Emile laughs at this)

Jumbotron: Gru!

(A tall, rotund-topped man steps up, waving and bowing to the crowd as he makes it to his monster-sized "truck/machine". All the Minions in the stands cheer)

Margo: C'mon, Dad! Get 'em!

Agnes: I hope the chest has a unicorn!

(Edith, Nefario, and Margo all stare at her blankly)

Agnes: I can dream, can't I?

Jumbotron: Captain Haddock!

(A bearded man comes forth, whisky bottle in hand as he heads over to his antique-looking car, with Nestor at the wheel)

Thomson: He knows he's getting ready to race, correct, Thompson?

Thompson: Indeed. I'm glad he has Nestor to cover him. And I have money on them winning.

Tooth (flying up to them): He can't have a partner.

Thompson: Trust me, he'll need one if he wants to win, so prepare to lose all those quarters!

Tooth: Yeah, right. Wait 'til _he _comes out!

Thompson: Who?

Jumbotron: Tintin!

(A ginger-haired boy and his terrier comes out, waving to the crowd and headed for his motorcycle. The girls in the crowd faint and swoon)

Tintin: Come on, Snowy!

Snowy: Wooah!

Haddock: Ready to lose to this old sea dog, eh, laddie? (smirks)

Tintin: We'll see, Captain. (revs up engine).

Thomson: I say, you both are going to lose your money.

Tooth and Thompson: HEY!

Jumbotron: Fix-It Felix, Jr.!

(A diminutive handyman stumbles out, rushing to his golden hammer-fashioned kart with "FF" along the side)

Gene: He'd better win! For my sake! I have two hundred dollars saying that Felix pulls through!

Ralph: Keep thinking that, Gene! Vanellope's winning this one easy!

North: Actually, you're both wrong. Especially when I've been hard at work on my own leetle friends! Look!

Jumbotron: Bunnymund!

Bunny: G'day mates! (waves boomerangs at the crowd as he hops toward the gray carrot-shaped kart built by North. The vehicle is embroidered with flowers and Easter egg designs) Although I'm still used to my tunnels.

Calhoun (scowling): I know Fix-It had BETTER beat the carrots out of Peter Cottontail over there!

North: No chance of that happening there. (chuckles heartily)

(Calhoun and Gene scowl at the Guardian of Wonder, hoping their hero would pull through)

Jumbotron: King Candy!

(Another midget steps forward, sneering at the crowd)

King Candy (throws out candy to the crowd): Have some candy, everyone!

(Boos and hisses are heard)

Bunny (looks at the evil racer in disgust): Who invited that bloke?

Candy (glitching into Turbo): Oh, put an egg in it, rabbit! (mounts his white chocolate kart in front of Bunny and next to Felix) And I have a feeling rabbit season came early this year, hoo hoo hoo!

Ralph: That little...

Pitch (appears next to him): Now, now, primate. You don't want to lose your temper there, do you?

Gene: And who invited this guy?

Pitch: I invited myself, of course (reclines in his seat with one leg over the other). And I just wanted to see the look on everyone's faces when Turbo pulls through this.

Taffyta (jumps from her seat): Which he won't. And for the record, I'm not scared of you. Nobody is, actually. Oh, and everyone, Vanellope's gonna win. (licks lollipop) Yeah.

Jumbotron: Vanellope von Schweetz!

(A little girl glitches forward, heading excitedly to her chocolate kart)

Vanellope: This is for you, Stinkbrain! (waves to Ralph)

Ralph: You got this race in the bag, kid!

Turbo/Candy: Not likely, glitch!

Vanellope: Wanna bet? (smirks)

Gene: Felix is still going to win, Ralph!

Thomson: No, it's Tintin!

Thompson: Really, man! The Captain will prevail!

Tooth: You guys are all wrong again! The winner's going to be...

Jumbotron: Jack Frost!

(A white-haired, pale-skinned boy flies forth on his staff, landing in his kart fashioned out of ice and snow. He flashes a smile at the crowd.)

Tooth (swooning, along with the mini fairies): I have all my quarters on you, Jack.

Bunny: You've got to be kidding me! Now I REALLY have to win this thing! I'm not letting this kid get his hands on my... (glances at the large chest) year supply of eggs. That can cover two Easters if I win!

Taffyta: Vanellope had better win this, not matter how cute this Jack Frost is. (then glances at Candlehead) Candlehead?

Candlehead (stares dreamily at Frost): So...

Taffyta: CANDLEHEAD! We're going for Vanellope, not the cute guy!

Candlehead (wakes up): Right!

Announcer T.: Let's give one last round of applause to our racers!

(The crowd cheers)

Felix (nervous and shifting in his kart): Let's just hope this isn't going to be dangerous! I can't believe I let Tammy talk me into this.

Bunny: Aye, you and me both, midget.

**The mayhem starts next chapter! Read and Review if you like it! Depending on interest, I might keep going. But I think it's going to be funny, don't you?**


	2. Part 1: Seaside Hill

**Disclaimer: I don't own WIR, Guardians, Despicable Me, Ratatouille, or Tintin, along with Eggman who appears in this chapter only! Or Seaside Hill and any items that appear in this race!**

**All-Star Grand Prix**

**Part 1: Seaside Hill**

(The nine racers are at Seaside Hill, lined up at the start line and revved up for the prize)

Dr. Eggman (hovers down in his Egg Craft): Listen up, victims, er contestants, this is the first section of the race! Oh, nobody told you idiots that there are three areas you must race through to get to the finish line, which is back at Infinite Central, where you all came from, I presume!

Bunny (growing impatient): Just get to the rules!

Eggman (sighs): Fine... Now, you all will start here in Seaside Hill, cross through the saccharine nightmare called Sugar Rush, brave (or shall I say survive) the horrors of Luigi's Mansion (isn't that fun?), and then you finish back at Infinite Central!

Linguini (raises hand): What are the rules?

Eggman (chuckling): There's only one rule: there ARE no rules! Do your worst out there! Wreak havoc on your foe! And just so we're clear, I'm not held responsible for damaged karts, broken body parts, black eyes, crying, or any other things you suffer during this race. Now enough of that. Time to get started, shall we?

King Candy/ Turbo (jumps back into his kart after leaving Haddock's): Everybody will be looking down on me once I win! (then glances at Haddock) And one will already be down, hoo hoo hoo.

Eggman (hovers up to the start line): Ready...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

(Everyone speeds off, leaving only Haddock, who spins out and putts to a halt)

Haddock: What in the blue blistering barnacles?

Nestor: Sir?

Haddock: What?

(The Captain and the butler notice candy stuffed in the car's engine.)

Nestor: Oh my.

Haddock: Who in the...?

Candy/Turbo (glitching to the latter): Good luck getting out of that one, drunk, hoo hoo hoo! (the evil racer speeds off with the rest of the pack, leaving an enraged Haddock)

Haddock (raises fist): Zombie iconoclast! Saccharine sycophant! Candy-coated baboon! Turbo-charged troglodyte! I'll get that...that...

Nestor: Sir? He's done quite a bit of damage to the motors. This is going to take a while.

(Haddock roars at this)

...

(The other eight racers head for the long pipeline tunnel, with Bunny in the lead)

Bunny: Happy Easter, blokes! (laughs and picks up speed)

Gru: I hate THAT guy! (hits an Item Box, and a Red Shell appears in his hand) Take this!

Bunny: Please, I've played Mario Kart before! (throws eggs in front of the shell, destroying it)

Gru: Two can play at that! (pulls out Freeze Ray) Freeze Ray!

Bunny: Crikey!

(The Guardian of Hope freezes to a stand-still before the ramp, then falls in the ocean. Everyone passes him.)

Jack Frost (shakes head): And here I thought I was going to do that trick. (speeds off into the tunnel) See ya, kangaroo!

Bunny: I'm a BUNNY! (voice muffled in the ice)

...

(Inside the tunnels, Gru is in the lead)

Linguini (screams as he hits Item Boxes): What? I didn't... (notices POW Block in his hand) What does this do, I wonder? (tosses it forward, causing an earthquake in the pipe)

Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk! (spins out)

Felix (spins into a crab): Since when did racing get so dangerous? (watches Linguini pass)

Linguini: So that's what it does? Hm. (laughs goofily as he speeds toward the three racers in front, Tintin, Frost, and Gru. The second of the three pulls into the lead.)

King Candy/Turbo: Don't get too cocky, hoo hoo hoo.

Linguini (notices the king in his rear-view mirror): Uh-Oh...

Candy: Who let someone who can't even cook into this race? (holds up three Red Shells and fires them)

Linguini: NO! (knocked out before the ramp for the jump)

Candy: Hoo hoo hoo! (glitches into Turbo and cackles)

Linguini: This is a fine mess. (notices Vanellope and Felix flying past) A REAL mess.

Haddock (with a fixed kart): OUT OF MY WAY! (roars past Linguini and sending him off the ramp)

...

(Candy, Tintin, Gru, and Frost make it to the other end of the pipe, heading out toward the pier. Frost is still in the lead)

Candy (fires a Red Shell): End of the line, gingersnaps!

Tintin (notices shell in his mirror): Crumbs!

(The item makes its mark, sending him into a crab)

Candy: One down. (Then he focuses on Gru, who notices him, turning his attention from Frost.)

Gru: What? That leetle midget! I'll show him! (pulls out Freeze Ray again) Freeze!

(King Candy dodges every wave, nearing the enormous truck, but then feels something hard like glass hit him, causing him to skid past the approaching pier and into a rock. He notices Haddock in his mirror, enraged.)

Candy (realizes that a whisky bottle had hit him): Milk my duds!

Haddock (waves another bottle): Revenge! REVENGE! That'll teach you to stuff my galleon with candy! Saccharine politician! (flies past)

King Candy (glitching into Turbo): I'm not going to let some alcohol-riddled pirate... (then Vanellope flies past)

Vanellope: See ya, Turbo chump!

(Then Felix speeds past, smirking at the ruined tyrant)

King Candy: I'LL GET THAT GLITCH!

(Then Linguini and a thawed-out Bunny approach)

Linguini: Wow. (continues on)

Bunny (stops to look at the evil king, Blue Shell in hand): G'day mate.

Turbo: What are you looking at, Peter Cottontail?

Bunny: Nothing, just a damaged sugar bloke. (continues off, laughing)

Turbo: YOU'RE ALL DEAD, NOW! And it starts with that pirate!

Tintin (recovers and gets back in his motorcycle): Who knew racing could be...?"

Turbo (smirks): And I know exactly how to do it. Turbo-tastic! (cackles)

...

(Seven racers are on the zig-zag pier, with Jack Frost still in the lead and Gru coming up behind him)

Gru: That kid... Gerry!

(A Minion jumps out of the hatch, saluting)

Gru: Deploy the heat seekers!

(Gerry babbles in the Minion speech, then punches some buttons and several missiles shoot out, heading for the Guardian of fun)

Frost: When will you ever learn? (uses his Super Shield pick-up, repelling all the projectiles. One is deflected and is sent back at Gru.)

Gru: NO!

(The entire machine explodes.)

Gru: That brat! (watches Frost escape and others pass)

(Cackling is heard)

(Gru notices two Star-powered racers approaching. One hits him and knocks him off the pier)

Tintin: So this is what a Star does.

King Candy: Yes, my little gingersnap. Now for the next phase of my plan. (Looks down at the Boo in Tintin's motorcycle)

...

(The racers are down to the last stretch of the pier, heading for what appears to be some sort of portal to another part of the track. Frost is still in the lead, followed by Haddock, then Felix and Vanellope [jawing at each other], followed by a desperate Linguini, and finally Bunnymund with a Blue Shell in hand)

Bunny (notices his rival in the lead): We can't have that, mate. (But then notices a Boo floating around him, snatching the Blue Shell away) What? (glances behind him to see Tintin with HIS shell)

Tintin: That DID feel good! I've never felt...evil before (chuckles).

King Candy: Yes, well, there's been a change of plans, Tin-can. (He uses the Mushroom he picked up earlier and knocks Tintin off the track, wrenching the Blue Shell out of the ginger's hands.) Hoo hoo hoo. We're going to enjoy this, don't you think, kangaroo?

Bunny: It's a BUNNY! And give that back! That's mine!

Candy: Yes, well now it's mine. And I think I'm going to use it on you first. (glitches into Turbo, cackling)

Bunny: Want to bet? (speeds past Linguini, hurling Easter eggs in his path)

Turbo: Silly rabbit. You can't get away from THIS! (hurls Blue Shell)

(In front of Bunny, Vanellope and Felix are at each other's throats. Felix tries to run the president off the pier.)

Vanellope: What the...? Are you crazy, Hammer Time?

Felix: Eggman said there were no rules! (smirks)

Vanellope: Um, you might want to watch out.

Felix: What? (then notices a Bob-omb [left by Haddock] in front of him) Oh my LANDS! (the item explodes, sending him into the ocean)

Vanellope: What a moron, just like Stinkbrain. (then hears a whoosh) What's that? (notices a Blue Shell flying past)

Bunny (roars past): Move it, ankle-biter!

Vanellope: Alright, Vanellope. No more playing around!

King Candy (speeding past her): Keep telling yourself that, glitch! (cackles)

Vanellope: They've done it now! (glitches off toward the pack)

...

Jack Frost: This is just too easy! (the portal wide open for him)

Bunny (comes up next to him): Not likely, mate. (A whoosh sound is heard) Oh, and you might want to check that mirror of yours.

Frost: Not falling for that one. (Then the sound grows louder) What the...? (notices a Blue Shell flying toward him.) Oh...

Bunny: It's not mine, of course. (backs up)

Frost: Why did he...? (then he looks up at the shell stopping above him, scoring a direct hit on him and totaling his kart)

Bunny: See ya. And Happy Easter! (chuckles, driving into the portal)

Frost: Not funny!

Vanellope (glitches past): See ya, Frosty! (disappears into portal)

King Candy (glitches into Turbo): Looks like the Blue Shell had a mind of its own. Turbo-tastic! (cackles as he speeds into the portal)

Frost: Bested...by the kangaroo? (Then the other racers fly past him and into the next section of the track.) But you know? I'm just getting started!

**And I'll stop it here, as they're moving into the next part of the track. Coming up is Sugar Rush! In the meantime, read and REVIEW! **


	3. Part 2: Sugar Rush

**I'd like to thank those who have favorited and are following, but I need to hear your opinions too. It's good that readers are following and faving, which means they're interested in what happens next and such, but sometimes a fave or a follow isn't enough. True, I'm just fooling around and having fun with the idea in this fic, but even an "I like this" or "This is good" can make a writer's day, you know?**

**Disclaimer: Refer back to the last 2 chapters.**

**All-Star Grand Prix**

**Part 2: Sugar Rush**

(Back at Infinite Central)

Announcer T.: Our racers have all passed through the Seaside Hill area of the track. Well, most of them.

(Everyone sees Gru and Jack Frost back in Seaside Hill, the Yetis repairing their karts)

Thompson (chuckles at Tooth): I say, you and your little birds should forfeit your coins right now.

Thomson: Quite right.

Tooth: HEY! There's still time for Jack to catch up! Don't count him out just yet!

(One of the mini fairies pokes Thomson in the hand)

Margo: Dad, I hope you have SOMETHING up your sleeve.

Edith: Yeah. Like a gun or a bunch of those missiles!

Gru's Mother: Ha! I'd be surprised if your father were lucky enough to beat that kid. That kart's going to take some time to fix. I'm just enjoying the show here.

Announcer T. : Now let's zoom in to Sugar Rush! But before that, let's announce the current standings!

1st Place: Bunny  
2nd: Vanellope  
3rd: King Candy/Turbo  
4th: Felix  
5th: Haddock  
6th: Linguini  
7th: Tintin  
8th: Jack Frost (still in Seaside Hill)  
9th: Gru (still in Seaside Hill)

...

(In Sugar Rush, the racers [minus Frost and Gru] are speeding through the gumball machine pipe)

Bunny (in first place): Those blokes'll be eating my dust! (forges onward down the pipe toward the rolling gumballs)

Vanellope: Don't forget, everyone, this is _my_ game we're in! (hits a power-up box, revealing an ice cream cone cannon. She sees Candy, Felix, and Haddock right behind her) Three against one's not fair, guys! (fires ice cream scoop behind her)

Candy (swerves to side): Nice try, glitch!

Felix: Jiminy jaminy! (speeds forward and out of the way, overtaking the tyrant)

(The projectile lands on Haddock and Nestor, _a la mod_ing their kart)

Haddock (pokes out of the sweet weapon): Pixie! Bratty brioche! Child of the candy corn!

Nestor: Do those even make sense, sir?

(Tintin and Linguini speed past, casting wicked glances)

Tintin: Well, Captain, if you can't withstand sweets, how are you supposed to win?

(Linguini chuckles behind the reporter)

Haddock: Just you wait, lad! I'll catch up, by thunder! I will!

...

(The six racers are nearing the end of the pipe, heading for a jump. Bunnymund is still in the lead.)

Candy (behind Felix, Vanellope, and Bunny, hitting a power-up and revealing his favorite weapon, the Sweet Seekers): Have some candy, hoo hoo hoo! (fires)

Felix: Oh my lands! (sent flying forward and off the track, missing the jump)

Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk! (uses glitch ability and speeds forward, causing the missile to miss)

Bunny (calm and confident, until he notices the Sweet Seeker behind him): Aw, crikey! (sent crashing into a gumball machine)

Candy/Turbo: I told you it was rabbit season, _mate_! (cackles as he speeds off and makes the jump out of the pipe, followed by Tintin and Linguini)

...

(Gru and Jack Frost have just passed through the portal, in their repaired karts. They head toward the gumball pipe, passing an ice cream-topped kart with Haddock and Nestor trying to push their racer out of it.)

Frost: That's two down (chuckles, but then notices Gru passing him)

Gru: I will not be bested by some brat!

Jack Frost: Well, I guess you'd better step outside your comfort zone, big guy! (speeds forward)

Gru: You are going to feel the wrath of Gru! Gerry! Pryce!

(Two Minions jump out of the hatch, standing to attention)

Frost: What are two little guys going to do, huh? (but suddenly gets crushed by a gumball)

Gru (passes): You were saying? (laughs and forges onward, hitting a power-up, revealing a Sugar Rush that gave him a speed boost) Minions, get the heat-seekers ready!

...

(Vanellope, Turbo, Tintin, and Linguini are scaling the spiral cake mountain, with the princess in the lead)

King Candy/Turbo (gaining on Vanellope): I will not be humiliated twice, glitch! (then notices Tintin and Linguini closing in, the latter with the Sweet Seekers) Milk my duds!

Tintin (also notices): Great snakes! (then sees the cherries along the side of the cake road, glancing back at his exhaust. He smirks, then sides over to the cherries, lighting them into cherry bombs)

Linguini: GAH! (drifts forward, avoiding the cherry bomb explosions, but then notices homing missiles in his rearview mirror) I should've never let Colette talk me into this!

(The missiles score a direct hit on Linguini, Tintin, and makes their way toward Vanellope and Candy, who are jawing at each other up front)

King Candy/Turbo: Everyone will see me win today, glitch!

Vanellope: Wanna bet? (then notices missiles) Sweet mother of monkey milk!

(The projectiles slam into the two racers, sending them ramming into a cherry. Their karts are stuck inside.)

Candy: What was that?

Gru: That ees how you race! (laughs as he passes through the mess on the track)

Tintin: How naive I've been! How could I have not noticed him coming? (tries to pull his motorcycle upright, but then is knocked down again by Easter eggs.) What in the world? (notices Bunny flying past, along with Felix, and then the Captain.)

Haddock: Looks like the tables have turned, laddie!

(Tintin grumbles, then sees Frost pass by, which angers him ever more)

...

(Gru, Bunny, Felix, and Haddock arrive at the ice cream glacier, after clearing the jump from the cake. Gru is trying to extend the lead.)

Bunny: Think you can take me out with a bunch of missiles, eh? (inching closer to the enormous truck-like machine, pulling out a couple of Easter eggs, but then notices Felix and Haddock in his rearview mirror, the latter with a Bob-omb) They just won't give up! (tosses eggs behind him, emitting smoke and disorienting the two.)

Felix (coughs and gags): I can't see!

Haddock: Ten thousand thundering typhoons! Peter Cottontail! Kangaroo! Egg-toting iconoclast!

Frost: Coming through! (sprays snow in the Captain's face)

Haddock (raging): Adolescent ice spirit! Frozen sycophant!

(The other four racers pass, blowing through the fading colorful smoke.)

Linguini (being the last one to pass): Looks like there's a chance for me still.

...

(The seven active racers are winding their way through the rainbow roads of the cave, Gru and Bunnymund neck-in-neck for the lead)

Gru: So, the leetle kangaroo finally catches up?

Bunny: What did you call me?

Jack Frost (pulls up between the two combatants): Yep, he's a kangaroo, alright! One who just got overtaken! (chuckles, then speeds off)

Bunny: I'm a BUNNY! The EASTER BUNNY! And I thought that bloke knew that! No matter, then. (pulls out more eggs, then glances up at Gru) Sorry, mate, but I have a score to settle! (tosses them in Gru's face, blinding him and causing him to drive off the road and into a chasm.)

King Candy/Turbo: Hoo hoo hoo, you're going to have to deal with me first, rabbit!

Bunny (checks rearview mirror to see the saccharine tyrant, Vanellope, Tintin.): Aw, crikey!

(There is a sudden tremor, and everyone spins out.)

Vanellope: What the...?

Tintin: Crumbs! (drops his Sugar Rush item in the process.)

Candy/Turbo (glitches into the latter): Who was...?

Linguini (passing the pack of four): Looks like racing isn't as terrifying after all (chuckles and speeds off).

Bunny: That little...

Tintin: The nerve...

(The four then notice a flurry of whisky bottles smacking against their vehicles, damaging them.)

Candy/Turbo: It's that pirate!

Haddock (roaring past): Revenge! REVENGE! (hurls another bottle backwards, which hits Turbo square in the in the face)

Tintin (annoyed): Just you wait, Captain.

Candy: I'll get that drunk!

(The four are suddenly bombarded by pies.)

Bunny: What in the...?

Felix (also flying past): I may be down, but not out! (hurls more pies and pelting the Guardian of Hope and Vanellope hard.)

Bunny: Didn't anyone tell you not to waste good dessert, mate?

Felix: Oh, I must've forgotten. (laughs as he is off)

Vanellope: That is so it!

...

(Frost, followed by Linguini, are nearing the portal at the end of the track and into the next one.)

Jack Frost: Hopefully this time there are no Shells. (Then he looks in rearview mirror to notice Linguini with the Sugar Rush power-up, along with Haddock and Felix, the latter carrying a stack of pies) Like THOSE are going to help.

Felix: Sorry, but this is for Tammy. (hurls pies at the racers in front, pelting their vehicles and obscuring their vision).

Haddock: Ten thousand thundering typhoons! (tries to maintain control over his kart, swerving from side to side until running into the back of Linguini's Vespa. Both are put out of commission as Felix speeds past)

Linguini: Get off! (tries to pull out, but can't)

Haddock: Midget! Dwarf! Hammerhead! (shakes fist)

Jack Frost (whose kart is dessert-free): You might want to work on your aim.

Felix (pulls up to him, now neck-in-neck): Here's one for you too. (holds out a pie)

Frost: Like I'm gonna fall for that.

Felix: No, honest. There's no bomb or trick in it. It's a gift. 'Cause I'm a big fan of yours and I love it when you play my game.

Frost: Really? (eyes the dessert carefully)

Felix: You bet.

Frost: Thanks. (takes pie, then a few seconds later a Cy-Bug bursts out of the pie, roaring in his face and causing the Guardian of Fun to swerve and weave uncontrollably) You tricked me! I knew it!

Felix (smirks): Wonder how that got in there? (passes Jack and speeds into the portal) Well, who cares? Hope you enjoy it! (laughs)

Jack Frost (fighting with the Cy-Bug, which was chomping away at his kart): Just can't seem to get a break, can I? Especially with THIS thing.

(Suddenly five more racers fly past into the portal, one ramming into Jack's kart head-on and totaling it. Bunny is the last one through as he glances back at Frost.)

Bunny: Familiar, isn't it, mate? (disappears into the portal, leaving a subdued Jack and two other racers.)

Haddock: Nitwits! Sycophants! I'll show that pie hurling...

Nestor: Master Haddock, the "dwarf's" pies have ruined the engine. Again. And this young man's vehicle is jammed into yours. (glances over at Linguini, then at Frost) And yours...well, that one is beyond repair.

Frost (glances down at the totaled parts of his kart): He's really done it now...

**So sorry this took so long! But I did it. Writer's block got the best of me. But I'm back on this fic. As usual, read and review! Love to hear those opinions.**


End file.
